Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Brudnopis 1
Taki tam brudnopis na wersje beta poszczególnych fragmentów u oficjalnie wprowadzonych na Wikię OC. Taaa eee.. czemu od razu nie dać tego do artykułu? Bo a) muszę dopracować b) nie wiem czy wstawię c) (tylko w przypadku historii) coś się dopiero zaczęło i trwa nadal xd ' ---- 'Colleen W skrócie co lubi/nie lubi Lubi . Nie lubi . Historia Liceum (v.1) Klasa 1 Początek nowego roku szkolnego był dla Cole bardzo trudny i nerwowy. Nie dlatego, że jej klasa liczyła same klacze z różnych szkół, ale dlatego, iż system szkolny kompletnie ją zawiódł - najpierw hipopotam sekretarka zgubiła jej zdjęcie do legitymacji i pegaz nie mógł jej uzyskać, a następnie okazało się, że Colleen została zapisana do grupy językowej z niemieckiego, a nie na rosyjski, czyli tak, jak się zgłaszała, a następny dzień miała zaczynać o 7:10 informatykąkochu xd. Klacz stwierdziła, że ma w zadzie taką szkołę, ale nie dała się i następnego dnia, z matką i inną klaczą ze swojej klasy, której grupy językowe również zostały zamienione poszły do dyrektorki i godzinę przez niemieckim/rosyjskim ich grupy zostały zamienione i Colleen poszła na swój wybrany język. Pegaz nie mieszał się specjalnie w sprawy klasowe, była bardziej z tej części "językowej" profilu, niż "teatralnej". Mimo, iż w gimnazjum miała kiepskie oceny z przedmiotów ścisłych, tak w liceum zdobywała z nich jedne z lepszych ocen, natomiast gorzej szło jej z przedmiotów humanistycznych, głównie historii i WoS'ubo pani ssie xd. Niemniej wychowawczyni, i jednocześnie jej nauczycielka polskiego, często chwaliła ją na tle klasy oraz na wywiadówkach, przy czym to najczęściej ona "wymuszała" na klaczy jakiś głos na lekcjach, co często opłaca się u niej w postaci plusów i stwierdzeniu, że taka głupia nie jest, za jaką się Cole uważa. Okres pierwszej klasy sobie mijał, a pegaz z klasą złych stosunków nie miał - na klasę liczącą 26 kucyków, to było ponad 23 klacze oraz 3 ogierów, którzy albo nie dostali się do wybranych szkół albo do wybranej klasy w obecnej szkole i trzymali z innymi klaczami. Colleen jest wręcz w stanie powiedzieć, że to jej najlepsza klasa w całym jej marnymxd żywicie. Mimo to, nie wszystkich darzy tym samym szacunkiem i sympatią, a niektórym wręcz życzy niezdania do następnej klasyszczególnie takim dwóm, zagrożone nawet z wiedzy o kulturze, serio xd. Na pierwsze półrocze, Colleen wyszła całkiem nieźle, jak na pierwszą klasę. Miała parę czwórek, w tym z przedmiotów ścisłychmat-fiz-geo ;3; i dwóch bardziej humanistycznychrus-pol XD psypadek? NJE SONDZE. Najgorzej poszło jej natomiast z historii, WoS'u oraz WF, jednak się do tego i nie przyznaje i się tym specjalnie nie załamuje, bo nie wiąże z nimi przyszłościpoza WoS'em, WoS'u w następnej klasie nie mam ;-;. Mimo iż klacz problemów ze swoją klasą JESZCZE nie miała, to strasznie nie lubiła klasy równoległej, z którą miała język rosyjski. Cole nie wiedziała czemu ani po co klacze z tamtej klasy jej nie lubią, ale lubią ją denerwować, ale starała się to ignorować chociaż czasem chciała im przywalić. Mimo tego, jakoś udawało jej się przeżyć i zdać. Wakacje przebiegły jej dość spokojnie, raz pojechała do prababci z bratem i babcią (podróż nie była zbyt przyjemna, głównie przez przesiadki i godzinę czekania na busa xd). Niemniej, w drugiej połowie lata, znowu pojechała do cioci do Manehattanu, tym razem na trzy dni. Głównie bawiła się tam z kuzynką, oglądała TV albo bawiła się kartami wujka, ale dzięki temu że jej wujostwo dostało od kolegów działkę, to chodzili tam na grilla albo żeby popływać w basenie. Powrót do domu był.. bardziej skomplikowany, bo Colleen pomyliła sobie godziny odjazdu autobusu i z ciocią musiała biec przez pół miasta na dworzec i na koniec siedziała ściśnięta przy innej, obcej klaczy. Mimo tego "wypadku", nie wspomina wyjazdu ani wakacji źle. Klasa 2 Na początek klasy drugiej nastąpił swego rodzaju "BOOOM" w klasie Cole, gdyż doszły ze dwa nowe kucyki, w tym jeden ogier. Jako, iż to klasa humanistyczna, to plan godzin stawiał na język polski oraz angielski, dalej historia i, z jakiegoś powodu, matematyka. Jedyny plus tego był taki, że mieli innego nauczyciela od historii. Klaczy niezbyt podobał się ten plan, nawet jeśli zaczynali późno, to jednak kończyli koło 15 albo 16. Niemniej, starała się jakoś nie wybijać i chodzić na lekcje, co jednak okazało się trudniejsze niż sądziła. Cole szybko stawała się zmęczona i ogólnie podrażniona, nie tylko przez ilość godzin ale i zachowanie klasy. Drażniło ją to, jak się zachowują i jak się starają do niej zbliżyć. Starała się to ignorować, ale kończyło się to tym, że nazywali ją niemiłą i chamską osobą. To oraz zachowania klasy równoległej doprowadziło, że Colleen szczerze znienawidziła szkołę oraz inne kucyki. Stała się bardziej wyobcowana i cicha, nie zgłaszała się już na lekcji, a jak nauczyciel ją o coś zapytał to odpowiadała "Nie wiem" i milczała. Niekiedy zdarzało jej się nerwowo odpowiedzieć na zaczepki, nawet wulgarnie, ale to tylko pogarszało sytuację i od tego napięcia w klasie wręcz chorowała mentalnie, a czasem i fizycznie. kiedyś tam Charakter/Zachowanie Zalety ? Wady ? Inne Nie wierzy w miłość . Fobie Trypofobia Trudno powiedzieć skąd u Cole owa fobia. Od niepamiętnych czasów klacz odczuwa lęk oraz obrzydzenie, kiedy patrzy na cokolwiek z dużą ilością małych dziurek. Zawsze kojarzy jej się to z małymi robakami (mrówki albo jakieś inne pomioty szatana) i ubzdurała sobie, że zaraz coś z nich wypełznie i ją ugryzie. Nie umie się przemóc, by wziąć taki przedmiot w kopyta albo nawet tknąć to patykiem, bo jest szczerze przekonana, że najmniejszy ruch spowoduje, że to co tam jest wylezie. Relacje z rodzinąnie opiszę relacji ze wszystkimi, bo albo mam z nimi rzadki kontakt albo nie wiem co napisać Brat - Gabriel Brat - Maximilian Relacje z innymi kucykami Przyjaciele/klasa OC - moje lub innych użytkowników Postacie z gierbomoge Zwierzęta Bardziej realne Antonina Mniej realne Bobno co xd Bob nie do końca jest normalnym zwierzakiem, a tym bardziej domowym. Tak dokładniej, to jest on Ayssid'em z Przystani z "Horn of the Abyss"dodatek do HoMM3 xd. Colleen dostała go jeszcze w jajku, jak przypadkiem dostała się do świata Heroes of Might and Magic III, a dokładniej do Przystani. Jest on, jak na swój gatunek, bardzo wesołym i trochę naiwnym stworzonkiem, które ponad wszystko ceni sobie jedzenie ryb i zabawę. Ma często głupawy wyraz "twarzy" (wystający język), przez co rzadko jest brany na poważnie. Przypisy